Категория:Комнаты для работы
Prison Labour is the art of creating jobs inside the prison and making prisoners work on them. This can reduce the amount of staff needed and increase prison income. Prison Labour can be unlocked under Bureaucracy for $2000, by a Foreman. Prison Labour unlocks: *2 rooms: Workshop, Laundry *5 objects: Laundry Machine, Ironing Board , Laundry Basket, Workshop Saw, Workshop Press *Jobs under Logistics. Another requirement for using prison labour is Deployment, which can be researched through Bureaucracy. Each job requires a certain functioning room. Maximum number of available jobs in a certain room is determined by the area of that room. A room must be enclosed (including a door at the wall opening) in order to have available jobs. Currently, there are 6 types of jobs available: *Laundry requires Laundry *Cooking requires Kitchen *Cleaning requires Cleaning Cupboard *Workshop requires Workshop *Mail Sorting requires Mail Room *Store Clerk requires Shop Each room's area must be accessible to a prisoner, for example: it cannot be set to a Staff Only under the Deployment, and Max Sec prisoners cannot work in an area set to Med Sec Only. A room with the job must have each prisoner assigned to it in Logistics. Prisoners will work only during the time that is set to "Work" under the Regime. When the Work time ends, prisoners will immediately drop any work related objects they are holding onto the ground. They will pick them back up during the next Work time. Laundry This is a mandatory building for a successful riot-free prison, and this particular job can be done by the prisoners themselves or by a janitor. As a prisoner's clothes get dirty, his Clothing need rises. In order to lower it, prisoners or janitors must replace prisoners' dirty clothing with clean ones. The laundry job requires a functioning laundry room. At first, clean clothes will be delivered to a laundry room by janitors and prisoners. Working prisoners with a help of a laundry baskets will distribute them among the prison. After that, prisoners will put on clean clothes and leave dirty clothes. Working prisoners will then collect dirty clothes into laundry baskets and take them to a laundry room. Dirty clothes then will be washed inside a laundry machine and ironed on an Ironing Board. Cooking In this job, prisoners will help in the Kitchen by putting ingredients into a pot or a frying pan. They will also bring the ingredients into a Kitchen. Be careful, however, when they bring ingredients into a Kitchen from Deliveries, they may attempt to escape if there are no guards or road gates guarding the Deliveries space. Thus, surrounding the Deliveries area with road gates and fences and staffing it with at least one guard is highly recommended. Cleaning Bleach will be delivered to the Cleaning Cupboard, then your assigned prisoners will take the bleach and clean your prison identically to the Janitors. Workshop Three jobs are done here: Licence Plate creation: Sheet metal ($10 each) will be delivered into a prison and taken to a Workshop. Working prisoners will then turn Sheet metal into two License Plates (Blank) using a Workshop Saw. Then, License Plates (Blank) will be turned into a License Plates using a Workshop Press, and placed on a table or the floor. The completed license plates will be taken directly to Exports. Each license plate sells for $10. Wood creation: A Log cut from any tree in your prison will be taken to the Workshop. Prisoners will then take it to one end of a Workshop Saw and cut it into four pieces of Wood. This wood will then either be taken directly to Exports or used in the creation of a Superior Bed. Each piece of wood sells for $50. Superior Bed creation: Wood made in a workshop will be taken to a Carpenter's table, and turned into a Bed by any prisoner who has successfully completed the Carpentry Apprenticeship Program. You cannot use these beds in your own prison, instead each bed will be taken directly to Exports and sold. Each bed sells for $200. Currently sheet metal delivery can not be disabled however as long each Workshop Saw has any material provided (such as logs from Forestry), no sheet metals will be delivered. Maximum Number of Jobs The maximum number of jobs available is determined by the square area of the room floor (not counting walls). The Workshop and the Kitchen requires 12 square metres for each available job while the Laundry and Cleaning Cupboard requires 4 square metres. No room can exceed the maximum of 20 available jobs. For example, the Workshop must have a 240 square area (12x20, 24x10, etc.) in order to have 20 available jobs, while the Laundry must only have 80 square area. Категория:Другое